


Nabbing a Shadow Siren's hat

by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
Genre: F/M, Handplay, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Oral Vore, Vore, sorry for those just casually scrolling through the paper mario tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel
Summary: You take up an offer in Rogueport involving a Shadow Siren's hat. Little did you know how big your world was just about to get.[Originally posted on /aco/. Also, uh, vore.]
Relationships: Bibian | Vivian/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Nabbing a Shadow Siren's hat

>low on funds, you start to search through Rogueport's Trouble Center  
>something manages to catch your eye  
>it reads "I want this special hat!"  
>huh  
>"Rogueport Main Square, the alley behind the noose, take a right, inside of the building."  
>still don't know what the hell the noose is for  
>"40 Coins"  
>you take the offer before leaving the building  
>now at the instructed location, you meet some shady bandit  
>he claims that he wants to get his hands on some special hat from one of the three "Shadow Sirens"  
>from "the pretty one" specifically  
>geez, does this guy wanna smell it or something?  
>apparently, her hat is not for sale for aesthetical reasons, so you'll likely need to resort to less than savory methods  
>after haggling the reward to 90 coins, you get on your way  
  
>you find yourself within the depths of Boggly Woods, surrounded by numerous black trees with leaves as white as snow  
>you hear bickering as you begin to notice three figures in the distance  
>>"Ack... now I have to think about what I'm gonna tell Grodus because YOU TWO wouldn't pick up your slack!"  
>you see three figures of various height, each with a pointy striped hat of a unique color  
>you quickly hide in the thick white flowers and slightly peak your head up so that you can see  
>>"Especially YOU, Vivian! I've seen candles put up more of a fight than those pitiful flames of yours!"  
>"I... I did the best I could..."  
>yep, that's "the pretty one" alright  
>you wait until they walk right next to you as you assume the appropriate pouncing position  
>>"Well maybe your 'best' will improve once I give you proper punishme-"  
  
>you leap towards Vivian's head and swiftly snatch the hat  
>"Wha...?!"  
>you make a mad dash towards the pipe as you attempt to make your getaway  
>yet another successful feat pulled off by yours truly  
  
>>"Ack, dirty thieves..."  
>you feel a strange sensation jolt your entire body  
>the environment around you swiftly grows, becoming so large to the point where the hat encloses your entire being  
>>"Now go get your hat! Incompetent buffoon or not, you should at least help the rest of us look consistent."  
>you'd say you hear loud footsteps, but considering that Vivian doesn't seem to have feet, it's a bit hard to describe  
>it sounds like walking through water, except much more muffled and distorted  
>the sound of her movement gets progressively louder and louder until it suddenly halts  
>light greets your eyes as she picks up her hat, swiftly putting it back on as her eyes become obscured once again  
>her giant gloved hand now descends upon you  
>with nowhere to run, there's nothing stopping her from picking you up with her two gigantic fingers  
>you are raised to her... hair puff? you can't really see her eyes  
>"Aww..."  
>your puny form is apparently just adorable to her  
>the same could be said for her if the sudden size difference didn't make her significantly more intimidating  
  
>>"And make sure to bring that little runt with you too! I think he'll be quite useful for what I have planned back home..."  
>that doesn't really help calm your nerves  
>you see Vivian open the entry to her right glove, dangling you above it  
>"I hope it isn't too unbearable for you in there..."  
>before you could protest, you're unceremoniously dropped into the inside of her glove  
>you land on the palm of her hand before Vivian lets go of the entryway and snaps the glove shut  
>your body becomes tightly pressed against her palm, with the deprived light only allowing you to see just a hint of purple  
>it's quite stuffy in here, with the sweaty soft flesh of her palm smothering against your face not really making it any better  
>as you try to push away from her palm, she continues on her way to what you presume to be her home  
>occasionally, you find yourself pressed even tighter against her palm whenever she needed to grab something  
>you're pretty sure she just scratched her ass or something when you felt rubbed against her slick fleshy palm  
>it's getting increasingly hard to breathe  
>a drop of her sweat managed to enter your mouth, causing you to sputter at the disgustingly salty taste  
>you spend a little less than an hour inside of the sweaty and stuffy domain of her glove before you start to hear muffled voices, followed up by your clothed environment starting to loosen up a bit  
  
>once again, you see Vivan's two large fingers reach out for you  
>she pulls you out of her glove, placing you onto her gloved palm as you wipe the sweat off your brow, not wanting to think if it's even yours or not  
>you take a look at your surroundings, noticing that Vivian is seated at a large dining table  
>the obese one and the older one with the funny nose both have plates of what appears to be food  
>however, Vivian's plate is seemingly vacant  
>"Alright, I... I got the little guy. What are we-"  
>>"Eat it."  
>"Wh-WHAT?!"  
>your heart skips a beat after hearing such a grisly demand  
>>"Well, I WAS going to give you a bowl of vinegar mixed with a generous helping of spinach, but I think this is much more of an effective punishment for someone as dimwitted as you."  
>"Beldam! I can't just-"  
>>"Oh I'm sorry, I'm not the one who lost our sketch of Mario, let everyone completely embarrass themselves in front of 'Mr. Mustache', and was simply too much of a weak sissy to pull her own weight when we finally confronted the mustached man!"  
>you try to quietly tiptoe to the edge of her glove, hoping that the others won't notice the 2-inch idiot trying to make his escape  
>"I... I..."  
>visibly frustrated, you see a single tear trail down from the depths of Vivian's bright pink hair  
>"...I'm NOT weak!!"  
>>"Then prove it, you crybaby! Try to do something RIGHT today for once, eh?"  
  
>"..."  
>"Alright! I'll..."  
>you can do nothing to stop Vivian's fingers from dangling you from your legs  
>"..."  
>"...I'll do it."  
>you are raised to her bright yellow lips, slightly apart as they nervously twitch  
>you try to struggle out of her grip as her lips slowly begin to part, but your efforts prove futile  
>her humid breath wafts over your body as the darker purple insides of her mouth are revealed to you  
>saliva strands stretch from the roof of her mouth to the giant wet muscle that is her tongue  
>her teeth are rather clean, with her chompers having a sparkling white appearance to them  
>without further ado, the fingers drop you onto her tongue with a wet splat, splashing saliva all over your face  
>you quickly get up to run towards the exit of her mouth, leaping as far as you can in an attempt to escape  
>just as you're about to make your getaway, her soft yellow lips close around your body  
>you feel the moisture of her lips as you're sucked in from your hips to your shoulders  
>the sensation of her yellow lips wrapping around your head would be considered pleasurable if not for the fate that distracts you from it  
>the only thing that the others are able to see is an arm desperately reaching out for freedom before it is quickly returned into the confines of her mouth  
  
>>"Is that thing STILL in your mouth?"  
>you've been tossed around the inside of her wet and slimy mouth for several minutes now  
>or maybe an hour? you're not entirely sure at this point  
>you felt her tongue investigate your entire being, absolutely soaking you in her saliva  
>you managed to endure her fleshy muscle squeezing the flavor out of you against the roof of her tongue  
>you had her teeth lightly nibble at your body  
>and all of this while you were trying to escape this grisly fleshy domain  
>but alas, you're still unable to escape  
>>"Vivian... ack! Just swallow already, you dolt! I know you're stalling!  
>you see brief peaks of light from her mouth as she tries to speak  
>"Al... alright then..."  
>you feel the movement of her tongue start to force you towards the abyss of her throat  
>you try to crawl away from it, but the tongue's surface is too slick for you to grab onto its fleshy surface  
>your legs are pulled into the tight entryway of her throat, hearing a wet gurgle echo from the depths of it  
>you're unable to lift yourself back up as the rest of your body is pulled right into her tight esophagus  
  
>after the crushingly tight trip down her throat, you plop right into the siren's stomach  
>while you can still feel your surroundings in addition to being able to hear various groans and gurgles, your vision consists of nothing but a pitch black darkness  
>the hazardous liquid starts to react to your presence as it begins working on your lower attire  
>you proceed to try to find a way out of this nightmarish void of a stomach, seeking any way that can prevent you from being digested as Vivian's dinner  
>you try to grab onto the slippery stomach walls, with you eventually being able to get a grip  
>you begin to try to climb your way back up  
>you reach a decent height before the slippery wet walls get the better of you  
>with nothing to grab onto, you splash face-first into the liquid  
>your body begins to be taken apart piece by piece, but in a different manner than what you expected  
>you feel your body being dissolved into a gaseous form, somehow still retaining consciousness  
>you sense your new form being directed into somewhere more... plump  
>no matter how hard you try, you can't budge against your new soft yet firm prison  
>just what exactly have you been repurposed into, anyway?  
>you feel a gurgle vibrate your being, slightly jiggling you in the process  
>...  
>...you start to connect the dots  
  
  
>>"Oh quit your crying, you big baby! It was just some gross scummy bandit!"  
>"He... *sniff* he looked so scared..."  
>Vivian blows her nose in a comically loud fashion  
>Beldam simply sighs  
>...  
>>"...Huh. Dearie, did you gain weight again? Your belly looks more chubby than I recall."


End file.
